beyblade_metal_furyshogun_steelfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:ShonenKey99
Hi, freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Datei:AMV Touchin' On My *****. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Dynamis&Jade Jupiter (Diskussion) 19:38, 18. Aug. 2013 (UTC) hi Shonen, jetzt sag ich dir mal was: HÖR AUF, D&JJs PROBLEME AUSZUNUTZEN, UM SIE DESWEGEN ZU MANIPULIEREN U. ZU KONTROLLIEREN. SIE DARF SELBST ÜBER IHR LEBEN BESTIMMEN UND ENTSCHEIDEN, MIT WELCHEN LEUTEN SIE ZUTUN HAT!! DAS WAR EINE OFFIZIELLE WARNUNG VON MIR AN DICH!!! UND WEHE, DU LÄSST SIE NICHT IN RUHE. WENN DASS DER FALL SEIN SOLLTE UND ICH DAVON WIND BEKOMME U. DU MAL WIEDER IM CHAT SEIN SOLLTEST, KRIEGST DU ES MIT MIR ZUTUN!!! STECK DEINE EIFERSUCHT SONSTWO HIN U. BELÄSTIGE SIE DAMIT NICHT WEITER!!!!!! VERSTANDEN?! Avatar Star (Diskussion) 16:40, 22. Mär. 2014 (UTC) So löst man keine Probleme und das ist in jedem Fall eins..ich meine.. klar: sie hat mir verboten in den Chat zu kommen, aber du weißt auch net wieso..wir haben halt unsere Gründe gehabt... und deswegen hab ich zugestimmt und war nicht mehr im Chat. Aber sie manipuliert oder nutzt mich net aus.. sonst hätte ich mich getrennt.. und nicht nur deswegen.. Wir haben nun eine Lösung gefunden..ich werde in nächster Zeit öfter on kommen, mit ihr..und es wäre gut, wenn ihr das klären könnt..außerdem bin ich nicht mehr deine "kleine Schwester".. aber naja. Ich hoffe, ihr zwei könnt das mit mir oder ohne mich klären.. LG Dynamis&Jade Jupiter (Diskussion) 11:55, 10. Mai 2014 (UTC) Als ich das las dachte ich mir "alter, was will der?". Du denkst du weisst alles über mein Mädchen.. du liegst falsch. Tut mir leid. ich hoffe du hast nach Dynamis&Jade Jupiters kommentar eine bessere idee von mir. Es tut mir leid wenn ich dich auf i-eine art genervt habe und dass ich erst so spät antworte. Aber das nächste mal passt du auf bevor du dein Mund aufreisst. Du hast nähmlich nicht nur mich verletzt. LG ShonenKey99 (Diskussion) 11:54, 10. Mai 2014 (UTC)ShonenKey99 Ganz schön selbstbewusst Shonen. Und wie habe ich dich verletzt dyny? Tschuldige''', '''wollt ich nicht. tut mir leid. :( Und wie hast sich unser Verhältnis bitte geändert? :O Übrigens: Bei mir hat sich auch einiges verändert. Avatar Star (Diskussion) 20:05, 10. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Tut mir leid, Avatar, aber das, was du gemacht hast, geht net..ich meine: bei mir so zu tun, als sei alles oke und den guten "großen Bruder" spielen ist ja normal, aber wenn meine Freundin dabei ist, redest du an ihr vorbei..Sry, aber du verstehst und beide nicht wirklich und so sonderlich viel weißt du über uns 2 nun auch nicht..sie wurde beschuldigt, obwohl ihr 2 euch nicht gut kennt. ich will jz nicht streiten. es ist eine sache zwischen euch beiden, aber es wäre schön, wenn ihr es klären könntet LG Dynamis&Jade Jupiter (Diskussion) 15:24, 11. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Wo hab ich denn bitte an ihr vorbeigeredet? Und was wollt ihr jetzt von mir hören? Avatar Star (Diskussion) 16:03, 11. Jun. 2014 (UTC) PS: Wann können wir denn mal gemeinsam chatten? Na, zuerst hast du mich angeschrien und vorurteile über mich abgeworfen und dann, bloss weil Arina da war, hast du eins auf lieb gemacht und mir nur "Ganz schön selbstbewusst Shonen" gesagt. Das nennt man vorbeireden. Ich denke nicht ich hab dir jemals was getan, wenn du mich hasst, weil ich dir "deine schwester" weggenommen habe, tut es mir leid. aber du sollst dir eine andere schwester suchen. jedenfalls hast du dich nur bei Ari entschuldigt obwohl du hauptsächlich MICH angegriffen hast. Ich sag dir bloss eins: Du hast keine ahnung über Arina und mich. Kennst sie vllt länger als ich, aber ich hatte das glück sie in echt kennen zu lernen. Ich weiss, wie sie wirklich ist, was für probleme sie hat und wie es ihr dabei geht. da tut es einem weh so ein wunderschöner mensch leiden zu sehen. Ich könnte sie ab und zu verhauen, weil sie halt oft scheisse baut. aber ich doch auch. niemand ist perfekt. Ich liebe sie, und obwohl es so vorkommt würde ich nie etwas tun um sie zu beschädigen, denn sie ist mein ein und alles. Ich hoffe du verstehst es nun und mit tut es leid, dich gestört zu haben (sag ich nochmal) aber die alte Zeiten sind nun vorbei. LG ShonenKey99 (Diskussion) 16:20, 11. Jun. 2014 (UTC) ok, gut. ich nehme es zurück, was ich zu dir sagte. glaub mir, nicht nur du weißt, wie es ihr geht. aber bitte tu mir einen gefallen: Lass sie sich bitte selbst entwickeln! Das, was ich dir übel nehme ist, dass du ihr einfach verboten hast, in den chat zu kommen. Hassen tu ich dich dafür nicht. Dafür kenn ich dich zu wenig. Und wie die alten Zeiten sind nun vorbei? Und eins noch: Ich denke, dass ryugakishatu sie auch vermisst. 217.247.146.37 19:42, 11. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Danke, dass du es zurück nimmst. nein, nix "glaub mir" du hast keine ahnung wie's ihr geht weil sie's dir nicht gesagt hat. Hör auf so zu tun als würdest du alles über sie wissen, denn du weisst vllt knapp 10% von dem, was sie hat. Ich lass sie selbst entwickeln, kannst sie selber fragen. aber anscheinend verstehst du nicht, dass wir BEIDE gründe hatten und sie BEIDE akzeptiert haben. (die gründe gehen euch nix an) deswegen kommt sie nicht mehr in den wiki. aber ja. lasst mich bloss weiter als arschloch da stehen. ich hab's ihr nicht einfach verboten. Aber ihr versteht es ja net. Ich denke ich habe in meine 15 jahre genug durchgemacht, das ich arina wirklich verstehen kann. (meine geschichte geht dir auch nix an) also behaupte nix falsches. ich wiederhole: hör auf so zu tun, als wüsstest du alles über arina. Sie ist nicht mehr deine schwester, akzeptier es einfach und ganz ehrlich, es ist mir egal wenn ihr sie vermisst. es wird sich nix dran ändern. sucht euch ne andere (sorry wenn es frech rüberkommt, ist aber so) nun ist das thema abgeschlossen. keine diskussion mehr. klar? gute nacht LG ShonenKey99 (Diskussion) 20:08, 11. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Das Thema ist für mich noch lange nicht geklärt. Und du hast mir nichts vorzuschreiben! Arina soll mir bitte sagen, ob sie noch Kontakt mit mir möchte o. nicht. Alles Weitere klären wir im Chat! Avatar Star (Diskussion) 14:18, 12. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Tut mir leid, aber ich werde in diesem Wiki nicht mehr aktiv mitchatten. Heisst, ich breche den Kontakt nun ab.. aber das hat auch seine Gründe - es ist zu viel schlimmes passiert, wovon ihr nix wisst und nix wissen sollt. Ich will nun nicht mehr, dass ihr hier diskutiert. Für mich ist das Thema abgeschlossen.. LG Dynamis&Jade Jupiter (Diskussion) 18:07, 12. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Aber Alina? :( Du hättest doch mit mir darüber reden können. Ich bot es dir doch immer an *verzweifelt u. traurig sei* Avatar Star (Diskussion) 18:42, 12. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Du hast sie gehört. "Kontakt abgebrochen". Jz lass den scheiss, denn das Thema ist nun abgeschlossen. Lebt alle damit. Nun bringt es dir auch nix hier ab zu streiten. Das Thema ist abgeschlossen.. DEFINITIV ShonenKey99 (Diskussion) 18:12, 12. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Hoffe du hast es nun kapiert. Ich diskutiere da nicht weiter mit dir. Und shonen, von dir möchte ich nichts mehr wissen. -.- Avatar Star (Diskussion) 18:42, 12. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Willst du halt nix mehr wissen von mir. Aber hör auf so zu tun, als wärst du etwas wichtiges in Alinas leben. Will auch nix mehr von dir wissen. Tschüss~ ShonenKey99 (Diskussion) 19:47, 12. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Ich glaube schon, dass ich ihr noch wichtig bin. Avatar Star (Diskussion) 14:36, 13. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Jz hör doch auf mit dem zuschreiben. Oke? Sry, aber ich lasse das Wiki und die Personen hier hinter mir. Du bist mir ganz ehrlich egal. Jz ist nur noch mein Schatz wichtig, weil ich sie vernachlässigt habe. Das Thema ist abgeschlossen. Versteh es bitte. Ich werde agro wenn du oder sonst wer hier noch kommentiert. Leb wohl. LG Dynamis&Jade Jupiter (Diskussion) 16:06, 13. Jun. 2014 (UTC) War ich dir vorher auch egal? Du bist voll egoistisch geworden, und dass wahrscheinlich nur durch Shonen. -.- Du bist nicht mehr dieselbe, die ich mal kannte. Und das weißt du genauso gut wie ich. Merkst du nicht was Shonen mit dir vor hat? Sie will dich abkapseln, von allen. Und glaub mir, der Emo-Style ist nicht dazu da, um vor seinen Problemen wegzurennen o. sie damit zu verarbeiten. Man sollte so einem Lebensstil mit voller Leidenschaft u. ohne hintergründige Gedanken nachgehen. Und glaub mir, dass tust du nicht. Was ist denn bitte so schlimmes vorgefallen,von dem wir nichts wissen sollen?! Du kannst mit mir über all deine Probleme sprechen, ich bin für dich da. Schau bitte in dein Herz u. frage dich bzw. erkenne, wer du wirklich bist. Du bist nicht die "eiskalte" Arina, von der du denkst, dass du sie bist. Du bist die liebenswerte, liebevolle Arina, die gern für ihre Mitmenschen da ist, wenn diese ihre Hilfe u. ihren Rat brauchen u. die mit ihrer besten Freundin Ryugakishatu jeden Quatsch mitmacht, sogar in der Schule. Und wenn du mit mir '''WIRKLICH '''nichts mehr zutun haben möchtest, dann sag es mir '''DIREKT '''ins Gesicht, und zwar auf Sk***. Avatar Star (Diskussion) 17:11, 13. Jun. 2014 (UTC) hey du wixer hör auf mit meiner Freundin cs zu machen. wenn dann frag mich vohrher um erlaubnis damit ich mitmachen kann und dich in den arsch ficken kan wärend sie mir einenlutscht